Skipping Stones
---- A small layer of fog rolled down the mountains surrounding Percsia as Betty skipped towards her guild, a smile wide across her face. This was finally the day for her. She was going to learn to be able to use a magic. No more theory. No more ethernano mumble jumble. Today was all about her magic. Betty couldn't help but shriek a little. She had been waiting for this days for what felt like years now. She was going to prove to her parents and her neighbours and everyone in town that she wasn't weak, that she can be a mage and a strong one at that. Stopping now at the doors of the guild she sighed a little. She was going to prove to them all... after she grabbed a snack. Betty opened the guild doors with a small grunt before smiling. "GOOOOOOD MORRRNING!" she couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs, her smile was now infectious. This day would be perfect and everything was going to go as she always dreamed it to be. Betty felt ready to do anything as she stepped inside. Several heads turned at the loud noise. Nolan looked thoroughly displeased at such a volume at an earlier hour of the morning, while Nodoka merely shook her head with a pleased smile. She stood up from her position at a table, waving softly at Betty, "Good morning, sweet girl. Are you ready for our lesson?" Betty didn't say anything but instead nodded. She was much smaller than the guild master, mainly due to Betty being just a child, so she bent her head upwards to look at Nodoka. "We are finally doing actual magic today, aren't we!?" Betty knew this answer well enough but she asked anyway. Nodoka nodded, "Yes. We will be trying to figure out what magic suits you. Come on, let's go out back." Betty opened up her small backpack and grabbed a peach before turning to go out back. Excitement welled inside her even more. She wouldn't be useless. She wouldn't be frail. She could be powerful. With a small hum of delight, Betty bit into her peach and happily walked out of the guild. The sweet taste of victory was all she needed but for now, the sweet taste of a peach would do. The morning was cool, the air still condensed as dew clung to the grass. Nodoka breathed in and exhaled. Betty was a voracious student, with a thirst for knowledge that distinctly reminded Nodoka of herself. Betty desired power and though that could be concerning, Nodoka was not afraid. The young girl had a heart of gold, a sense of faith that seemed unshakeable. Nodoka led her to the side of a pond, slowly setting herself down to sit cross-legged. "Now, is there any magic you believe is right for you?" What magic did she think was best for her? She never really thought of what magic but more of just magic in general. "Well, what kind of magic do you use Nodoka?" "Telekinesis mainly, plus some other things I've picked up over the year." "Tele-kun... what?" Betty looked confused. She had seen the word once in twice in books she studied but then she would avoid it. It was too large of a word in her opinion. "Telekinesis." Nodoka reminded, "It is a magic that allows me to affect the world around me with my mind, not my body. Like this." A pebble began to shake in the grass between them, teetering before it ascended. It tottled through the air, dipping and correcting as if it was carried on the surface of the water before it stopped, eye level with Betty. "So... you can lift rocks?" Betty said, prodding at little at the pebble. There weren't any strings so at least she knew it wasn't a trick, it was real magic. "More than that," Nodoka spoke, her tone calm and insistent. The wind began to sway the trees around them. "Telekinesis is quite underappreciated. It is a limitless skill, only bound by the narrowness of one's mind." Nodoka looked down at the grass. An invisible force began slicing the vicinity around Betty, knocking down the blades of grass one after each other in a decisive swoop. Betty gawked in awe as she looked at the grass, then, her eyes sparkled. "Can you teach me how to do that too?" she was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "In time, but for now," Nodoka plucked her pebble out of thin air, placing it in Betty's hand, "Let's start with this. Focus your mind. Reach out, and try to move your rock." Betty smiled and nodded, excited to try this. She closed her eyes but wasn't sure how to focus her mind. She thought about how in movies they would imagine the thing. So, after a few moments, she imagined the rock and it moving off her hand.